Sasuke and Gangnam Style
by SunnyBurst30
Summary: Have you ever though about how Sasuke would react to Gangnam Style? Well now that he has actually heard it he can say that he hates it! But what will happen when he finds out Sakura loves the song and dance moves? Oh what Gangnam Style can do to people. One-Shot!


**Sasuke and Gangnam Style **

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the amazing song Gangnam Style! Just a quick little one-shot based off one of my favorite songs ever! Edited!

**XxXxX**

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" a loud blonde that went by the name of Naruto ran up to his friend who had just got done shooting a hoop with a loud _SWISH_. It was a weekend in March and the day was nice enough for a good solo practice of basketball. Naruto panted as he finally reached his raven haired friend.

"What do you want dope? I'm in the middle of something," Sasuke's voice was in a bored tone as grabbed the basketball once again and made a three throw with the perfect _SWISH_.

"Don't be such grouch Teme, besides you hardly need any practice," Naruto said after panting for air from his run.

"What did you need?" it was short and quick question, Sasuke did want to get on with his practice.

"Huh? Oh Ya!" Naruto exclaimed as he remembered the reason why he came looking for his best friend. "Have you've heard of Gangnam Style? It's the coolest thing ever… besides ramen that is," Naruto asked as he watched his friends face for reaction.

It was a puzzled one, but it was small.

"What Style?" Sasuke had no idea what this idiot was talking about.

"Gangnam Style! It's this awesome song sung by this Korean guy named Psy. Everybody is texting, Facebooking, Tweeting, and talking about it," Naruto practically screamed with excitement.

"Okay I get it, don't need to yell Dope," Sasuke said running a hand through his sweaty locks. He had been practicing for two hours already, and not matter how much of a great athlete he was you still worked up a sweat from doing physical activities.

"So have you heard it?" Naruto said taking out his Nokia phone. He swore that since he was the only guy at his school that actually had a Nokia that once Smartphones died his phone would be the only one that worked.

"No," that was all Sasuke had to say for Naruto to start yelling at him once again. Good job Sasuke.

"Oh My God Sasuke-teme! You need to hear it, you can't be left out! This song it awesome especially the video, it's hilarious!" Naruto said taking a hold of Sasuke's wrist trying to drag him away from the basketball court at the park to listen to the song.

"Why the hell should I?" Sasuke asked while jerking away his wrist from the dope he called his best friend, on the inside.

"Because it's awesome that's why!" Naruto said loudly gaining the attention of an old lady walking her cat. Weird lady.

"What are the lyrics?" Sasuke asked after he went back to grab his basketball and back to Naruto. He was not going to another song Naruto picked without knowing how some of the lyrics went. Last time he showed him a music video it was these three anime girls with their hands raised up to their heads in an almost floppy ear way. They were singing, in a super high voice, 'caramelldansen'; whatever that meant. So now he had to know what he was getting himself into.

"Well, umm… I don't know what he's really saying. It's in Korean," Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. When he looked towards his friend all he saw was his retreating form. "Hey Sasuke-teme come back! It's not really what he's saying and if it makes since, but what it sounds like and what he's doing." Naruto said trying to bring Sasuke back.

Sasuke stopped and looked back to his idiot of a friend. "Dope I'm not going to watch it, so stop bothering," he said as he turned and started walking away again.

Naruto growled as he watched his friend keep going until something came to his mind. "But everyone loves it," Naruto yelled trying to convince Sasuke to get with the program. It didn't stop him as he just kept walking with his basketball. "Even Neji and Shikamaru!" yelled once again. He grinned as he noticed that Sasuke paused, but it only lasted a second when he kept walking.

The only reason Sasuke paused was because he couldn't believe that even Shikamaru the lazy genius who thought everything was troublesome actually like it, and he didn't even want to know why the heck Neji would like something Naruto liked. Though it wasn't enough for him to want to know what Naruto was ranting on about.

Naruto had to think, Sasuke really should not be left out when it came to this. And no matter how funny it would be to see people laughing at the bastard when they asked him about the song and he would have no idea. But no man should not see the greatness of Psy. So he had to think of a way to convince Sasuke to watch the video.

Then it hit him. There was one thing that could make Sasuke do anything. Or better yet one person.

"You know Sasuke-teme… Sakura-chan loves Gangnam Style," he looked at his friend to see him completely frozen on the spot. Nothing seemed to move for a while.

It was a well-known by a few people (Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru) that Sasuke Uchiha had a major thing for Sakura Haruno, the cherry blossom of Konoha. To Sasuke she was the only girl that really had a brain and insanity, and it was also nice that she wasn't a fan girl. They had met in 6th grade and had to be partners for a science fair project. Sasuke, at the time, thought that she was going to just goggle at him as he did ALL the work, but it turned out that Sakura wanted to do most of the work. They had even fought over who got to bring the board home to work on it, and after fighting for an hour they finally decided to meet up at Sakura's house since it was close by to work on it together.

When Sasuke had entered her rooms preparing for an overdose of pink like her hair he was surprised to see mostly greens and reds. Instead of Barbie's she had CDs of different music, art supplies, movies, and books galore. They had gotten their project done early and got the highest grade in class for it. As well as getting the great grade they had also became great friends after that project, and became the smartest pair in school. To Sasuke, Sakura was something else, and he also did not ignore how she grew up as well. Her long pink locks were slightly wavy and light, large emerald colored eyes, button nose, full, pink, and pouty lips, long legs, and a nice curvy body. She was what every guy could dream of.

She was his, even though she had no idea. Sasuke though would never tell her due to his pride, but would not let another guy come near her without him present. She was his best girl friend, but he guessed due to the little space called the 'friend zone' that is what it would ever be. Though, if there was ever a chance to get even closer to Sakura, Sasuke would do it.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto once again with an evil glare on his face. He hated the fact that the Dope knew his feelings for Sakura, especially when he used it against himself. Naruto just grinned his face off as he was watched as Sasuke come closer and walk past him heading to his house. He was not going to have Naruto filling his home with garbage music. But if Naruto said Sakura liked it then was it really that bad?

…

Naruto and Sasuke sat at Naruto's filthy desk as Naruto logged on and went to YouTube. His entire desk was filled with nothing but empty ramen cups, random doodles (mostly of ramen), and weekly issue of Ramen Magazine. Naruto typed in 'Gangnam Style' in the search box of YouTube and pressed 'enter'. The first thing Sasuke saw was this weird cartoon with glasses in some sort of barn with cartoon horses and writing in a different language. Naruto clicked that, as much as Sasuke wished he didn't.

The first thing Sasuke saw on the screen was a plane and then a Korean girl fanning something. But what he saw next was different. The guy on the screen had black sun glasses and a weird hair style. And then a kid with the same hairstyle came out as well. And BAME! He was in a barn thing with horses. But what freaked him out was when he started dancing as if he was riding an invisible horse. Later on in the video he was in a tennis court dancing with a girl, in a sauna with a skinny guy with tattoos and a fat guy who he was leaning on (was the guy gay and have a thing for fat guys), the same guy in a highly decorated bus standing on the seats, and then BOOM fire in the background with old guys jumping from where they were sitting.

How the heck does Sakura, an intelligent, fun, beautiful girl, like something as dumb as this

Back to the video he sees people doing the invisible horse and then the cowboy while still doing that weird jumping. On an overly made caracal, and a boat dancing. Half way through the video he sees the sun glasses guy challenge a guy in a completely yellow suit to a weird dance off. But he then saw the weirdest of them all. On his stomach in an elevator he was singing as this weird (probably high) guy wearing a cowboy hat and underwear doing pelvis thrusts. Then at a train station with a fake light orange head, they started dancing. Not done yet, they started dancing at this weird laser light show. Did this video have any sort of plot.

Then on a FREAKIN TOILET!

"What the hell are you making me watch?" Sasuke glared at his friend who was trying to keep in his laugh from watching the video.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! And watch the damn video," Naruto said not taking his eyes off the video.

Sasuke noticed that horrible video was about over and they were nearing the end as he saw tons of people in different costumes in the back dance along with sun glasses guy in the front with the Korean girl. The video finally ended with them in a strange pose.

"Well Sasuke-teme what did you think?" Naruto said turning in his chair to find Sasuke twitching.

"The hell is wrong with everybody, is everyone fricken idiots?" Sasuke said standing up to leave.

"You do realize that you just called Sakura-chan an idiot right? The girl who you're madly in love with," Naruto said as he started hugging himself and making kissy faces. Sasuke paused and turned to glare at Naruto with red eyes.

"Dumbass," Sasuke said as he stormed out the door.

…

Sasuke didn't really know where he was going but right now he wanted to get that song out of his head. How could Sakura actually like that song, people like Naruto only liked those kinds of things? Sakura wasn't like Naruto, she was smart, thoughtful, beautiful, and had a so many other perfect traits. But listening to horrible music such as Gangnam Style was not one Sasuke thought she had.

He kept walking until he saw where his legs brought him to. He stood outside a medium sized light blue house with a white fence outlining the area. White windows showed a figure inside. Sasuke knew that the right widow on the second floor was… Sakura's room. Why he was brought her by himself here he had no idea. Maybe he had to know why Sakura could like such a stupid song, since she was such a smart girl.

Sasuke opened the white gate of the white fence and walked up the door and knocked two times. He waited for a short while until the white door opened and reviled Sakura's middle aged mother.

"Oh Sasuke! What a nice surprise, are you here to see Sakura?" The woman with soft red hair with hints of grey asked with a kind smile.

"Ya," Sasuke said as she stepped aside and let him in.

"Alright, Sakura is in here room right now, so just head on up," Sakura's mother turned around and went back to the kitchen. It smelled like she was baking a pie, most likely cherry.

"_Cherry… just like Sakura," _Sasuke thought as he went of the wooden stairs and turned at a corner and walked down the hall towards Sakura's room. A microscopic blush came on to his face at that thought.

He turned to face Sakura's close door. Everywhere on the area of the door there were big bold words that said: _**HAPPINESS, JOY, HOPE, LOVE, FRIENDS, FAMILY, KEEP GOING, BRAVE, HOME. **_Sasuke knocked on the door waiting, but as he waited for her to answer he notice that in molecule like writing on the door it read:

_SasuSaku 4Ever_

He stared at it for what seemed a very long time until the door finally opened. To reveal, in all her pink glory, Sakura. Sasuke almost blushed at what he saw. Sakura was standing there with her pink hair tied up in a high ponytail, wearing hot pink shorts, a lime green low shirt, and white sneakers. She looked like the Korean girl in the stupid video.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura practically yelled as she launched herself on him in a hug. Sasuke awkwardly retuned it. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to see wanted to see what you were up too. I had to get away from Naruto and this stupid video," Sasuke said with a shrug angry at himself since he stuttered as he entered her room that had changed over the years. The walls where now light green with light blue on one wall to add to it, the carpet was still white, her art work was on the walls everywhere including posters, and her book shelf was overflowing as well as her movie and music holder.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said as she went back to her lap top on her white desk to click on a video waiting for it to load.

"Sooo…" Sasuke didn't really know what to say at the moment, so he just sat down on her plush bed with green bedding. He kind of wanted to ask if Naruto was telling the truth about whether she liked that stupid video or not.

"Hey Sasuke watch this," Sakura said with a smile as she pressed play on her laptop. Music filled the room, music Sasuke knew but wished he didn't.

_OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! _

Sasuke eyes widened as Sakura faced him and started riding the invisible horse with a smirk on her face, but she still kept talking to him.

"I swear Sasuke-kun I think I'm in love with Psy, I can't get enough of Gangnam Style," she changed her dance style from riding invisible horse to cowboy while still jumping up and down in the way the sunglasses dude in the video. "Have you've seen the video Gangnam Style Sasuke-kun?"

"Y-ya," once again he was stuttering, but who could blame him Sakura, the girl he had a major thing for, was dancing in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked as she changed her dancing back to the original.

"Uhh," he didn't really know what to say. If he told her he hated it she would be upset, if he told her he liked it then he would be lying. Sasuke didn't lie to Sakura.

"Do you want to learn how to dance to the song? I'll show you," Sakura said as she took Sasuke hand which made her blush slightly and he himself microscopically. "Okay so this is how you do it," she said as she got closer to Sasuke to help him move.

…

Sasuke and Sakura were panting on her bed besides each other. After Sakura teaching Sasuke the moves of Gangnam Style. It was quite tiring actually.

"So Sasuke-kun-

When Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke she didn't expect his faced to be turned towards her as well, but they also never realized how really close they really were to each other. They were only about one inch and a half away from touching face to face.

Sasuke realized it as well.

-what did you think of learning how to dance like the King Psy?

Sasuke just looked into Sakura's green eyes, but his eyes lowered to Sakura's pink pouty lips. It was then when he remembered what was on her door in the corner of it.

Sasuke saw so many emotions flash through her eyes as her stared into her light green orbs, but there was one that stood out the most.

LOVE

Sasuke decided to do earthier something stupid or something completely right.

He made the space between them smaller and smaller until it was closed.

Sasuke Uchiha was kissing the girl of his dreams. Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke waited to close his eyes until Sakura closed hers and returned the kiss. Which she did.

They kissed for what seemed forever. Until they had to parted for air. Sakura kept her eyes closed for a few seconds until she opened them a smile graced her lips.

"Sasuke-kun… I-I didn't know you felt that way about me," she blushed pink but the smile never left.

"I've had for quite a long time Sakura, it's just I didn't know if you felt the same or not," Sasuke said as a light smirk came to his lips knowing of what he had done.

"I've felt for you for so long Sasuke, I was just scared to get rejected," Sakura confessed to him.

They just laid there as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her resting on the small of her back. They just let their confessions of each other soak in for ten minutes.

Until Sakura had to know something.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out breaking the nice silence.

"Ah?" Sasuke answered.

"You never really answered of what you thought about Gangnam Style," Sakura said with a smile as she thought about her new favorite song in the world.

"Hn, to tell you the truth I hate it," Sasuke said bluntly as he pulled Sakura closer to his body.

"What! How could you not like Gangnam Style it's amazing," Sakura said in shock. "I absolutely love it," when she said that Sasuke growled lowly.

"Exactly, you love that song more than me," what Sasuke said made Sakura laugh.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I could never love that song more than you! It's just so catchy," Sakura said laughing at what Sasuke said.

"Good," Sasuke said as a peaceful silence followed until-

_OP OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! _

"Oops, sorry, phone."

**XxXxX**

**A/N:** OMG! I absolutely love this song! And I love SasuSaku! So what's better than putting the two together! Admit it! You all love it too!

Well I must go dance to this wonderful song! OP OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!,

SunnyBurst30


End file.
